


Therapy

by HoppsHungerFan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoppsHungerFan/pseuds/HoppsHungerFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just after the climatic battle with Gaea, and Percy feels slightly overwhelmed. He recounts his journeys to Annabeth, who eagerly listens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

It took a day for Percy to finally heal after the battle. The mass funeral for the fallen demigods was to be held the day after and the son of the Sea god desperately wanted to join his fellow camp members. They lost many through the half-year of war that plagued the world. He sat on a big arm chair in front of Seymour, the jaguar, and began to think about the last few days. Holding his head in his hands, he remembered the sacrifices everyone endured. The amazons, their allies from Seattle, lost many of their number, including Kinzie, who he remembers as the one that tried to convince him to stay. Of the Hunters, a roving band of rogues led by Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, under the guiding hand of Artemis, they lost Phoebe, a girl who was to go on a quest to save Artemis...who ended up replaced by Percy to a bad case of Centaur blood poisoning.  
He heard a creak in the worn floorboards behind him as he reclined in his chair, desperately wanting the day to end. "Percy," a sweet voice carried through the humble den. He turned slowly, not wanting to open any more wounds that could have shown up during the final battle. In the doorway stood Annabeth Chase, counselor of the Athena Cabin and his girlfriend. The grey eyed beauty leaned on the doorway, letting her long blond hair slink to the side, putting more pressure on the one leg uninjured with the...affair that sent her and Percy down to Tartarus. "Reyna's wondering where you are, but I told her not to search, you needed your rest. What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Not much...thinking...mourning..." he mumbled. "I find it funny that after six months or so of amnesia, on top of everything that happened, my brain is just flooded with memories."  
Annabeth limped over to sit next to her boyfriend. They have been through a lot together. The matching grey streaks in their heads was but a small memento of the time they spent together, getting to know each other. From the window she could see the lake where they had their first kiss. She locked her methodical, always thinking, always moving, battle worn hands into his equally torn, equally worn, exponentially more tired hands and pulled her head to lean on his battered, broad shoulders. "Only five years ago when I saw you drooling in your sleep," she said with a giggle.  
"And only a year since our kiss," Percy replied with a longful stare. "Funny how the times change so quickly. Yet with this amnesia side effects...I can remember it so so clearly. It's kind of giving me something of a headache."  
"I think it's because your brain isn't that used to all that thinking, or the day, whichever comes first." She stroked his chest subtly as she said this, hoping to get something else other than a longing look out wherever. "Prophecies really fuck your life over, don't they?"  
The first semblance of a smile broke from his lips since the conversation began. "It's always interesting to see you curse, Wise Girl. It's true though. I don't know where I would be without the gods. Probably somewhere in a ditch, with Smelly Gabe, but it's nice to see how nicely this entire chain of events panned out."  
"Sounds like you have a story to tell."  
"I just need to get my thoughts down," Percy said. "It's much easier to talk to you in the first place, I can't write for blue jellybeans or blue coke, and I just need to get this out of me, if I lose my memory again."  
He leaned over and gave Annabeth a kiss, forcing back the tears that came about the conversation, the thoughts of losing her, the thoughts of losing his friends, the mere memories that came about. "Percy, I'll write it down if you so need me to, it seems like you need the help," Annabeth offered. She pulled out her laptop, inscribed with the mark of Daedalus, a blue Delta, and pulled up a voice to text program.  
"I don't know how to put it in words, I'm going to be too honest, you know that, and these are going to be memories that I've kept for myself for years, I don't know what to do," Percy stammered.  
"Start from the beginning, let's build off from there." Annabeth leaned over the char and activated the program, allowing the mic to pic up Percy's voice only, looking deep into his sea green eyes that were easy to get lost in, like an endless ocean amidst the sunrise.  
Annabeth motioned for him to begin, keeping her noises at a bare minimum, head pressed intently at his chest, and heard his voice tremble as he began to speak. "Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life." His voice was grave as he spoke, a demigod as he saw through it all, experienced more than the normal would, and he looked doubtfully at Annabeth, who looked up at him intently and silently pleaded for him to keep going. "Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary, Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways." He pauses in between his sentences as the machine tells his story in text, and Annabeth looks intently. It was the smartest form of therapy Percy ever thought he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hopps here. Yeah, blatant fluff, but I adopted this head canon a while back, and had it brimming to the top of my brain. I love the Percy Jackson series, so here's Percabeth. Should be known, while the last quotes were from a very real book (guess which one), I own none of the material, Uncle Rick knows his characters in and out, therefore they are his.


End file.
